


The Scent of Love

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: Bloodlines [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe and Lila arent the Bad Guys, F/F, F/M, Gabriel is a dick, Graphic descriptions of violence, Human Adrien, Human Bourgeois Family, Human Gabriel, Human Kagami, Human Kim, Human Marc, Human Max, Human Nathalie, Humans vs. Werewolves, Hunted Vampires, Hybrid Marinette, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OOC Chloe, OOC Lila, One-Sided Lukanette, Possessive Luka, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Nino, Somewhat OOC Adrien, Strong Language!, They have their moments, Vampire Alya, Vampire Chloe, Vampire Lila, Vampire Marinette, Vampire Nathaniel, Vampire Nino, Vampires, Werewolf Alix - Freeform, Werewolf Juleka, Werewolf Luka, Werewolf Rose - Freeform, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Witch Dupain-Cheng Family, Witch Marinette, Witches, adrienette - Freeform, clueless adrien, not really - Freeform, possibly mild smut, protective luka, sin - Freeform, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Newly turned Vampire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, has a lot to learn about the world of the Undead. Luckily, she has a Coven of Vampires and a Pack of Werewolves who are all more than willing to help her out! But when Marinette finds herself deeply drawn to a strange human with near-irresistible blood by the name of Adrien Agreste, things go downhill fast.Adrien Agreste has always known his future career as a Hunter. As a fabled Agreste Blood, a bloodline who's blood is rumored to be as enticing as it is poisonous to Vampires, it is his solemn duty to protect mankind by ridding the world of the monsters lurking in the shadows. But when he meets Marinette, a seemingly sweet and gentle newborn who's warm smile inspires trust and protectiveness, suddenly he finds himself questioning everything he once thought he knew.





	1. Character List/Important Information

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive, my darlings!

**The Coven**  
Leader: Lily Cobalt (OC) - a thousand-year-old vampire with platinum blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. Looks to be in her late thirties.

Subordinates:

Micah Reubard (OC) - a four-hundred-year-old Vampire with tan skin, black hair, and green eye. Looks to be in his mid-thirties.

Kaleb Frost (OC) - a six-hundred-year-old Vampire with fair skin, brown hair, and green eyes. Looks to be in his late thirties.

Lila Rossi - a thirty-year-old vampire with caramel skin, long brown hair, and olive green eyes. Looks to be in her mid-twenties.

Chloe Bourgeois - a fifteen-year-old vampire with fair skin, golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Looks to be in her early twenties.

Alya Cesaire - a twenty-five-year-old Vampire with caramel skin, wavy auburn hair, and hazel eyes. Looks to be in her early twenties.

Nino Lahiffe - a fifty-year-old Vampire with dark caramel skin, short brown hair, and golden brown eyes. Looks to be in his late twenties.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg - a forty-year-old vampire with pale skin, crimson hair, and turquoise eyes. Looks to be in his late twenties.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng - a six-month-old Vampire with fair, freckled skin, midnight black hair, and bluebell eyes. Looks to be in her early twenties.

 **The Pack**  
Alpha Male: Ashland Wolfe (OC) - a wolf in his early forties with tan skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. His wolf is mottled brown with brown eyes.

Alpha Female: Jenna Wolfe (OC) - a wolf in her early forties with lightly tanned skin, red hair, and green eyes. Her wolf is reddish brown with green eyes.

Beta Male: Luka Couffaine* - a wolf in his mid-twenties with fair skin, teal-tipped black hair, and ocean blue eyes. His wolf is jet black with blue eyes.

Beta Female:  _Currently None_

Subordinates:  
Rose Lavillant* - a petite wolf in her early twenties with fair skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Her wolf is blonde with blue eyes.

Juleka Couffaine* - a wolf in her early twenties with fair skin, purple-streaked black hair, and amber eyes. Her wolf is jet black with amber eyes.

Alix Kubdel - a petite wolf in her mid-twenties with fair skin, pink hair, and ice blue eyes. Her wolf is brown with ice blue eyes.

Shayne Black (OC) - a tall wolf in his mid-thirties with dark tan skin, platinum blonde hair, and Amber eyes. His wolf is white with Amber eyes.  
  
*Typically Works with Baby Vampires 

 **The Guild**  
Leader: Gabriel Agreste - a man in his early fifties with graying blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

Second: Nathalie Sancoeur - a woman in her late forties with brown hair featuring one red streak and bright blue eyes

Hunters:  
Adrien Agreste - a young man in his mid-twenties with blonde hair and green eyes.

Kagami Tsurugi - a young woman in her mid-twenties with short black hair and golden brown eyes.

Andre Bourgeois - a large man in his sixties with gray hair and blue eyes.

Audrey Bourgeois - a slim woman in her sixties with dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

Le Chien Kim - an athletic young man in his mid-twenties with short blonde-tipped brown hair and gray eyes.

Marc Anciel - a shy young man in his mid-twenties with thick black hair and electric green eyes.

Yui Tsurugi (OC) - a woman in her mid-fifties with black hair and brown eyes. (Mother of Kagami)

Daichi Tsurugi (OC) - a man in his late fifties with black hair and brown eyes. (Father of Kagami)

Yuna Tsurugi (OC) - young woman in her late teens with long black hair and golden brown eyes. (Sister of Kagami)

Haruki Tsurugi (OC) - a young man in his late twenties with short black hair and dark brown eyes. (Brother of Kagami)

 

 **Witches**  
Tom Dupain- a bear of a man in his late forties with short brown hair and green eyes.

Sabine Cheng- a petite woman in her late forties with short black hair and gray eyes.

Gina Dupain - a woman in her late sixties with thick, spiky gray hair and green eyes.

* * *

 

 **About this world:**  
**Vampires:** Vampires are, for the most part, pretty typical here, except for the fact that they don't burst into flames when they go out into the sun. And no, they don't sparkle either. Vampires are created when one vampire drains a human to the brink of death and then feeds it back to them once it is imbued with their power. 2-3 days later, a baby vampire wakes up. Vampires are naturally more pale than humans but can retain different skin tones. So a black vampire isn't going to suddenly turn gray or anything. Vampires do have fangs and are pretty indestructible. They have super speed, super strength, their body is extremely durable and not easily harmed. Their senses are also impeccable, and they heal extremely fast. The most surefire ways to kill them is a silver stake through the heart or lopping off their heads. Vampires are extremely allergic to silver and just touching it will feel like they're being burned. Holy Water, Garlic, wooden stakes... those have no effect whatsoever. Vampires retain their normal eye color after the change but when they're on the hunt/extremely hungry, their eyes turn blood red. When their eyes are red, they have the ability to hypnotize their victims/prey into compliance and it allows them to wipe their memory after they feed. Powerful vamps can use this on Werewolves as well, but it is rare. Vampires must drink human blood to survive. They can drink from blood bags but it isn't as satisfying as drinking straight from the tap. They cannot survive on human food, animal blood, and werewolf blood is extremely unappealing to them. Vampires, for the most part, are not the enemies of Werewolves. They were, at one point in history, and there are some who prefer the old ways and refuse to work with werewolves, but most Vampire Covens usually have a Pack that they work quite closely with.

Key Traits: Possessive, Protective, Loyal, Can seem cold/hostile to outsides/threats. Vampires Mate for Life and are extremely protective of their chosen Mates. There can be polyamorous Vampires but it's rare. Vampires live in Covens, typically consisting of a head vampire and their subordinates. Vampires are technically immortal and can live indefinitely until they are killed. Vampires are extremely attached to their Covens and often refer to Coven Members as 'Brother' or 'Sister' or(in the case of a much older, mentor type Vamp), 'mother', 'father', 'aunt'. or 'uncle'.

  
  
**Werewolves:** Werewolves are also pretty typical, but they turn into giant wolves and not half-wolf half-man hybrids. Werewolves live in packs consisting of an Alpha pair, a Beta Pair, and any number of subordinate wolves. Their greatest weaknesses are silver, which they are just as allergic to as vampires are, and Wolfsbane, which is a very potent poison to them. Werewolves have super speed and strength, with the added bonus of turning into giant wolves. They also have accelerated healing, though not as great as fast at the Vampires. They aren't quite as strong or fast as vampires, either, but their senses are even stronger. Werewolves typically live in packs but some, known as Rogues, prefer to live alone and live a nomad's lifestyle, never settling down in one place for long. Werewolves typically work alongside Vampire Covens, especially where Baby Vamps are concerned. The Werewolves are a good way to keep the baby Vamps controlled while they learn how to navigate the new changes. They have the added bonus of their saliva acting as a sort of paralyzing agent for vampires (and all their prey) that will get a vampire, especially a young one, relaxed and compliant enough that they don't put up a fight when being removed from an otherwise dangerous situation that could expose the supernaturals. They don't have to be changed when they issue the bite, but it's more potent in their wolf form. Werewolves are usually born, and can only be _made_ by an extremely powerful Alpha, on the night of the full moon.

Key  Traits: Possessive, Loyal, Extremely Affectionate, Protective, Cold/Hostile Towards Threats, Can be Aggressive. Werewolves also mate for life and Polyamory is even rarer in Wolves. Wolves can 'imprint' on a mate but it is extremely rare and unlikely. More often a Werewolf will simply choose and pursue their chosen mate and can get somewhat possessive over that person once chosen. Werewolves typically live in Packs and are extremely close-knit. There are nomadic wolves known as Rogues who travel alone or in pairs, but it's pretty rare. Wolves are very sociable and instinctively prefer living among their own kind.

  
  
**Agreste Bloodline:** The Agreste Family is a family of Hunters who founded Hunter's Guild many centuries ago, back when supernatural creatures were a bigger threat to humanity. Particularly vampires. In the old days, Vampires were rather aggressive and preferred to kill their prey, rather than take what they needed and allow them to move on. Werewolves, too, once hunted humans and their livestock, whereas today they try to stick strictly to hunting wild animals or eating human food. The Agreste Bloodline is one of the oldest bloodlines and has a few magical properties that originally were imbued by a helpful Witch, but has since just been passed down through the bloodline. Mostly to sons, occasionally to the lucky daughter. The spell makes their blood smell incredibly sweet and desirable to vampires, but it is also incredibly poisonous and can fell a young vamp in an instant. It will take longer with an older, more powerful vamp and there is an antidote that has since been made that can counter the poison, but even the most powerful vamp would only have a few hours to live after biting an Agreste without the antidote. And those hours would be excruciatingly painful because the blood acts as an acid and basically destroys the vampire from the inside out.

Key  Traits: Sweet Smelling Blood that is Acidic to Vampires. Typically naturally stronger and faster than most humans, but nowhere near supernatural strength.

  
  
**The Hunter's Guild:** Run by the Agreste Bloodline, Hunter's Guild is a group of humans dedicated to the destruction of all supernatural creatures, though their main targets are vampires and werewolves. Other big names in the Guild are the Tsurugi family and the Bourgeois family, who have worked closely with the Agreste Bloodline for over a century.

Key  Traits: Hate most Supernaturals, Typically Born into the Hunting Lifestyle, Think of Werewolves/Vampires as Monsters, Usually Willing to work with Witches. Typically cold/hostile, even towards one another.

 

 **Witches:** There are honestly too many types of Witches to count in this world. Mostly, Witches are a supernatural species that is more closely related to Humans than any other. Witches who practice Dark Magic are a thing and often get taken out by Hunters, but most Witches practice Magic that isn't detrimental to the health of humans and is therefore largely left alone. Some are even employed by the Hunter's. Most Witches have very basic magic, able to cast spells and make potions and what-not. Other Witches can 'specialize' in different types of more power Powerful Magic. Some Specializations include 'Creation', 'Destruction', 'Deception' and 'Protection' Magic. Very rarely, usually in the case of Twins being born into a Witch Family, you will get a Witch who has a double specialization, while their twin doesn't specialize at all and is born with very weak magic to their sibling's overwhelmingly powerful magic.

Key Traits: Largely Non-Violent, Typically Neutral Parties in this War, Don't Often Flock Together... Witch Blood typically runs in families and those families are close-knit. They might associate with one or two other families of Witches, but they don't go out seeking other Witches.

 


	2. Prologue

“Mama, Papa, I’m going out for a bit!” Marinette Dupain-Cheng called, descending the stairs of the apartment and stepping into the small potion and herbal remedy shop her parents had been running for as long as she could remember. Her mother looked up from where she was helping one of her final customers of the day and held up one finger, signaling that she wanted her daughter to wait. Marinette shot a glance at the plate glass windows at the storefront, gauging the setting sun before she decided she had a few minutes to spare. The ingredients that she was going out to pick for her latest spell couldn’t be picked until the moon peaked in the sky anyway, and she had plenty of time to run to the shops and grab the other ingredients she needed before then. While she waited, she browsed the shelves of the shop absentmindedly.

She knew what most of the teas, potions, and odds and ends on the shelves were because she had helped make and stock most of them. Tea leaves imbued with a sleeping potion to help insomnia, a potion to assist with alertness for the busy college student or overwhelmed mothers, a cream that accelerated healing time on basic wounds. Most of what they made was for good health and good fortune. Her parents and grandmother used their magical abilities to help people and Marinette fully intended to follow in their footsteps. At the time time, she liked to experiment with her magic and could often be found creating love potions and spells that increased a person’s good luck for short periods of time. At the counter, the customer called out a goodbye and left with parcel in hand, and Marinette approached her mother with a nervous smile.

“ _ Salut _ , Mama. How have sales been today?” She asked, fingers fidgeting nervously. Her mother was not amused.

“Sales are just fine. Where are you going, Marinette? The sun is going down soon,” Sabine Cheng asked, crossing her arms and frowning at her daughter. Even though Marinette was nearing her twenty-fourth birthday, the look her mother cast her was still enough to make her feel like a naughty child.

“I know, Maman. But the potion I’m working on calls for ingredients we don’t have and I  _ have _ to finish it tonight if I’m to present it to the board tomorrow. This could get what finally gets me into the College of my dreams,” she insisted. Magical Colleges, like Magical Grade Schools, were a thing but they were extremely exclusive and required a difficult entrance exam that Marinette had yet to pass. She could pass if she used her Creation Specialization, but she wanted to get in for exceptional magical ability, not because she had some special and ultra-rare power in Witches.

“Marinette, how many times must I tell you? Love Potions are unethical. You should be practicing more practical magic,” Sabine scolded, rubbing agitatedly as her forehead.

“But  _ Maman _ ! I’m not using the potions on anyone… except for my Familiars but they offered to help! Well, Tikki did. I bribed Plagg, but that's beside the point. The point is that  _ Practical _ Magic isn’t enough to get me into  _ Académie Magique _ . I need something amazing and exceptional,” she insisted, blue eyes wide and imploring. The older woman sighed, but Marinette could sense her wavering.

“Okay, okay. You will be back before dark, though, right?” She finally relented, her eyes narrowing as she watched her daughter start to fidget even more. “Marinette! You know it isn’t safe being out after dark!”

“I know, Mama! But the potion calls for Brugmansia, which you know  _ only _ blooms under the light of the full moon,” she pointed out. Her mother remained unimpressed.

“Tomorrow is Sunday. Can’t you wait until one of us can go with you?” She asked.

“Tonight is the  _ last _ night of the full moon, Mama. I have to go tonight or my potion is ruined and I’ll never get into  _ Académie Magique _ and my life will be ruined!” The ravenette insisted. Mother and daughter locked and held gazes for several moments before finally, Sabine sighed. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t get in the way of her daughter’s dreams. Besides, Marinette was an adult and Sabine knew that she couldn’t keep her locked away in a tower forever.

“You’ll be careful, won’t you, Marinette? You’ll come back to me? I couldn’t bear losing you like I lost your sister,” Sabine asked, worry and love plain on her face, along with the barest hint of grief long buried.

“I’ll be careful, Mama. I’ll have Plagg and Tikki with me. I’ll come back,” Marinette promised softly, rounding the counter to wrap her arms around her mother’s soft frame. Her mother squeezed her tightly. When they parted, she lifted a hand to rest it affectionately upon her daughter’s cheek.

“Come back to me, in one piece,  _ ma fille bien-aimée _ . I can’t lose you, too,” she murmured, before finally releasing her daughter completely.

“I will, Mama,” Marinette gave her a quick peck on the cheek before rounding the corner and calling out for the two cats curled up and watching her from their cat tree in one corner. “Tikki, Plagg, let’s go!”

The two cats, one a sleek black tomcat with acid green eyes and the other a petite calico and white female with bright blue eyes, rose as one and hopped down from their perch. Marinette grabbed her broom where it sat near the entrance, then opened the door for the two familiars to precede her. Pausing, she smiled and gave her mother one last wave before the door shut behind her and she headed off into town. At the time, she was unaware that it was the last time her mother would see her alive.

  
  
  


“Marinette, I’m  _ starving _ . Do you have any cheese,” the black cat complained three hours later, his head turning to look up at the young Witch who was perched behind him on the broomstick. Beside him, the small calico frowned and nudged him sharply. Only years of practice and magical ability kept the young tomcat from falling off the broom.

“Plagg! Now is not the time for your cheese obsession! This potion is a huge deal for Marinette. You should be encouraging her, not thinking of your stomach,” she meowed with a righteous flick of her tail.

“Aww, Sugarcube. You just don’t understand me and my cheese,” he whined, butting her affectionately with his head. Above them, the young Witch chuckled and lifted a hand from the broom to give them each a scratch on the head.

“Don’t worry, guys. I have treats for both of you when we land. You’ll need the energy to help me imbue the flowers with my power before I pick them,” Marinette explained, returning her hand to the broom as she banked sharply, scanning for the clearing she was looking for. When she found it, she tilted the broom down and began to descend.

“You mean we have to  _ work _ ?” Plagg asked incredulously, acidic green eyes widening in dismay. Tikki rolled her blue eyes dramatically.

“You’re so lazy, Plagg,” she scolded, ears flattening slightly. “You’re a Familiar. Your job is to assist and enhance her magic.”

“Yeah, but does she have to use Magic so  _ often _ ?” The black cat retorted. Rolling her own eyes, Marinette brought the broom to a half when her feet were hovering inches from the ground. The two cats rose and leaped deftly from the broomstick, allowing the young woman to finally touch down completely and step off the broom.

“Tikki is right, Plagg. You don’t  _ have _ to help, but I’m keeping the camembert if you don’t. I’m sure I can use it to make some sort of stink bomb potion… get that stupid Ben Stalinski back for putting gum in my hair,” she teased quietly. 

“What!? Not my precious cheese! Okay, okay, I’ll help. Just don’t take away my cheese,” the black cat cried in response, eyes comically wide with horror. Tikki, pausing in the middle of grooming, looked up and shot her owner a dubious look.

“That happened when you were five,” she pointed out. Marinette shrugged and grinned, leaning her broom up against a tree and pulling off her knapsack.

“What can I say? I hold a grudge,” she joked, approaching the large tree in the center of the clearing. The white blooms were still closed tightly, the moon not yet at its highest point. Marinette quickly got to work. She gave Plagg his stinky cheese and offered Tikki a few cat-safe cookies to eat. With them out of the way, restoring their energy, Marinette began to set her Circle around the trunk of the tree. Five Candles were set up, equally spaced and about a dozen feet from the base of the trunk. A box of matches and a Smudge Stick were set just inside the circle to be used when she was ready. Ten minutes from midnight, the two cats joined her in the circle and she began.

Lighting a match, Marinette went to the red candle and stooped to light it. “I call fire to this circle. Let your ferocity and passion consume us.” As she finished speaking, a rush of warmth seemed to flood through her. She moved next to a dark blue candle and stooped to light it, as well.

“I call water to this circle. Let your gentle compassion surround us,” she said, and a rush of serenity and peace seemed to fill her. Next, she moved to the Green candle, stooping to light it as well.

“I call earth to this circle. Lend us your strength and keep us grounded,” she requested, and instantly the scent of fresh churned dirt and grass filled her senses. She moved to the light blue candle next and lit it as well.

“I call air to this circle. Lend us your wisdom and sharp wit,” she asked, and almost before she finished speaking, a breeze whipped around her and ruffled her black pigtails. She finally moved to the final candle, this one a deep purple, and leaned down to light it.

“I call spirit to this circle. Allow us safe passage to cross the bridge between the physical and the spiritual realms,” she asked, and a feeling of lightness seemed to fill her very soul. Returning to the center of the circle, she picked up the smudge stick and lit it, purging any potential unwanted spirits from her circle. When she was done, she blew it out and set it aside before turning to the two Familiars waiting patiently at her feet.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

“Of course, Marinette. This will be your greatest potion, yet!” Tikki purred encouragingly.

“Sure, whatever. Let’s just get this over with. I need a nap,” Plagg grumbled. Smiling affectionately at the two vastly different Familiars, Marinette stepped forward and knelt before the tree, pressing her palm against the rough bark. Sidling up on either side of her, Plagg and Tikki rose on their hind paws and each pressed one of their forepaws to the back of Marinette’s hand. As one, their eyes slid shut and the young Witch began to chant. As the foreign words fell from her tongue, the magic rose and swelled around them, reaching a crescendo just before the connection was severed abruptly, leaving the young Witch to jerk back with a cry of pain. Disoriented and confused, Marinette stared up at the tree, wondering where she could have gone so wrong for her magic to revolt in such a way. She had  _ never _ had a connection severed so violently. The low growl of her familiars is what made her realize that nothing  _ she _ had done had caused her connection to the tree, the circle, and her magic to break so violently. Someone had broken her circle.

Scrambling to her hands and knees, Marinette turned and found a young woman standing behind her. The green candle that sat directly behind her was knocked over, the flame no longer burning. She swallowed hard. No wonder her connection had broken so painfully. Severing a circle in this way was taboo among witches. It was painful and dangerous to the Witch who cast the circle and was only used in extreme cases. The girl behind her was no Witch, though. Witches possess an innate ability to recognize one another. It is a feeling you get when looking into the eyes of another Witch that tells you that this is an ally, a kindred spirit. Looking into this woman’s olive green eyes, she felt only coldness and death. The woman was beautiful, with caramel skin and long brown hair. She looked confident and relaxed as she stared down at the young Witch and her two familiars.

“Oops, my bad. I didn’t mean to cause you any harm, little Witch,” the woman purred, stepping forward with a smirk. Tikki and Plagg hissed, moving to stand further in front of their young mistress with teeth bared.

“Back off, Parasite,” Plagg snarled, back arching and fur standing on end.

“Leave now or suffer the wrath of the powers of Creation,” Tikki added, ears pinned flat to her head and tail lashing angrily. The vampire merely arched a brow.

“Creation, huh? Then my hunch was correct. Little Witch. Your name is Marinette, correct?” The vampire asked.

“Y-yes. Wh-who are you?” Marinette stammered.

“I am Lila, and you have been selected for the honor of joining our Coven,” the girl said with an imperious smile.

“Wh-what?” Marinette squeaked.

“Like hell!” Plagg snarled.

“Over my dead body,” Tikki added. The vampire seemed to consider her words before she shrugged carelessly.

“That can be arranged. I only require the Witch, not a couple of flea-bitten Familiars,” she said, snapping her fingers sharply. A twig snapped nearby, drawing the gaze of the Witch and her Familiars to the large white wolf slinking from the trees. His amber gaze is cold as he approaches the Vampire’s side, lips drawn back in a snarl. The two cats bristled and backed away, closer to their young Mistress, but they didn’t flee as the Vampire expected. She would give them points for loyalty and bravery.

“W-wait!” Marinette suddenly scrambled to her feet and stepped between the vampire and the two Familiars. “I… I’ll go with you just don’t hurt Plagg or Tikki,” she said.

“Marinette!” Tikki protested.

“Kid, no,” Plagg breathed.

Marinette glanced back at the pair, eyes hard, and jerked her head towards the treeline. “Run. Run far and run fast all the way home, and don’t look back,” she said. The cats tried to protest but Marinette shook her head and her gaze turned cold. “As your Master, I  _ order _ you to do as you’re told.”

The pair tried to fight it, but they were Familiars, bound by a pack they had made years ago to obey their chosen Witch. With one final glance at the young Witch, the two cats turned and fled and Marinette lost whatever fight she’d previously had as she turned to blink at the Vampire warily. “Now what?” She asked nervously. The vampire grinned, showing off long fangs that glistened in the moonlight.

“Now, you come with us, Little Witch,” she said, green eyes flicking towards something behind her. Marinette started to turn, but the blow to the back of her head came first and she crumpled, darkness consuming her. The last thing she saw before she blacked out completely was the vampire sauntering towards her with a victorious grin, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme Know What You Think!


	3. [ 1 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's First Day as a Vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, another chapter ;) Enjoy and don't forget to drop a comment and a kudo!

Consciousness came back one splintered memory at a time. The ache of being hit over the head and being consumed by darkness; waking up briefly to someone carrying her before passing out again. She vaguely recalled waking up almost fully when she was brought into a large house. Voices. She recalled the voices and the way they swirled around her, too many to count. Angry voices, concerned voices, shocked voices. _Her_ voice. The Vampire, Lila, arguing with another woman whom she referred to as Lily. Her brain was still discombobulated through all of this, no doubt with the beginnings of a concussion, so she had only gotten the basic gist of what they were arguing about. Mostly, they were arguing about _her_ and how Lila and Shayne could have endangered them all by bringing her here. Lila, in turn, had insisted that she’d done it with good intentions (as if knocking her out and kidnapping her could ever mean anything _good_ ) and then had told them about her magic.

After that, things were a bit blurry but she knew that most of the voices changed their tune. There were still a few voices who sounded not entirely on board with the idea, but they were the minority and quickly squashed by whatever authority they followed. She remembered being carried once again through the house and down a flight of stairs. The basement, she remembered most vividly. Cement floors with red stains here and there, a stainless steel table in the center of the room, and the giant cage that sat on the far side of the room, taking up almost half of the room. The cage itself had been empty, save for a steel cot bolted directly into the wall. She had started freaking out about that time, screaming and thrashing and pushing against her new captor, a boy with teal tipped hair and wide blue eyes. She thought she had heard him murmur an apology, but she couldn’t be sure. Either way, she was unable to do a damned thing against the man’s overwhelming strength, and soon found herself strapped down to the table with leather cuffs.

She had continued to scream herself hoarse and try to break free of her bindings, but it was useless. She was well and truly trapped. Still, the man who’s carried her down here never left, even as she recalled him wincing visibly at her piercing shrieks. No doubt the sound was murdering his sensitive ears, but at the time she hadn’t cared one bit. He was one of her kidnappers. Instead, he had continued to sit by her, murmuring apologies and reassurances that everything was going to be okay. She didn’t believe him but she appreciated the effort nonetheless. The Vampires allowed her to scream until she couldn’t scream anymore, her throat raw and sore for her efforts before one of them finally appeared before her. She was a beautiful woman, tall and willowy, with long platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The Vampire introduced herself as Lily, the Leader of the Coven, and emotionlessly explained that she was about to change Marinette into a vampire. Despite the pain in her throat she had _tried_ to tell the Vampire that she didn’t want to be a Vampire and to just kill her, but Lily ignored her. Instead, she had leaned over without any more preamble and slid her fangs into Marinette’s throat. After that, she didn’t remember much of anything except her body cooling down as the blood was drawn steadily out of her, and her heartbeat slowing and eventually stopping. Then, once again, all she knew was darkness.

  
  
  


When consciousness returned once again to the young Witch, it wasn’t in fractured bits and pieces. This time, it slammed into her full force, causing the young woman to sit bolt upright in bed with a ragged gasp. Marinette blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room, but it was difficult. She felt like she was adjusting the lens on a telescope; like someone had taken her 20/20 vision and cranked it up a hundred or so notches. The bare fluorescent light bulb dangling from the ceiling was much too bright, and after a moment she gave up trying to blink back the stars in her vision and opted instead to clap her hands over her eyes. Unfortunately, with her vision blocked Marinette’s other senses only seemed to heighten as if trying to compensate for her supposed blindness. Her hearing grew sharper, until she could hear a shower running two floors up, the soft pad of footsteps one floor up, heard the soft murmur of voices that were speaking too low for even her sharpened hearing to pick out actual words.

Her sense of smell was even sharper than her hearing, and right now, all she could smell was blood. Layers upon layers of blood, overlapping each other. Most of it was old. Some of it was fresh. She could even recognize the scent of her own blood. The rest, it was hard to tell but she thought she could smell human, vampire, and werewolf blood all mingled together. Weird, how she instinctively knew which blood belonged to which species. How many people had been drained in this room? How many wounded had been brought in and patched up? How many had died on that stainless steel table? She could smell bleach and antiseptic but it did little to mask the scent of blood and pain and death. The worst part was, the blood was making her hungry. No, it was making her ravenous. Even knowing that the freshest scents were from her own blood made little difference. Once the fire started, there was no stopping it. It grew and expanded, turning into an inferno of dry, itchy pain that made her want to dig her fingers into her skin and claw away the discomfort.

Marinette tried to growl, but the sound that escaped her was more of a low hiss that rattled in her throat and filled the air around her. Teeth that were far sharper than they had been hours before dug into her bottom lip, drawing a hint of blood, but this wasn’t the blood she wanted. This blood tasted wrong and only seemed to enhance her need for the real stuff. Unable to remain sitting still any longer, the young woman moved to get off the cot… except she didn’t just move. She _flew._ Sort of. One second she was sitting on the cot with her legs folded beneath her, and the next she was slamming into and ricocheting off the metal bars of her prison cell. Rationally, she knew she ought to try and think her way out of the issue at hand, but her mind wasn’t really thinking rationally. Instead, she launched herself at the bars again in hopes of having a different result. The bars didn’t even dent under the force of her assault. Stubbornly, she tried to break the bars a few more times before a scream of frustration escaped her and she whirled around to slam her fist into the cement wall at her back. _That_ at least caused a small chunk of cement to chip away and left a nice, fist-sized hole where her punch had landed.

Chest heaving with her labored breathing, she glared at the hole accusingly until the sound of a door opening caught her attention. Turning to face the bars, she waited on bated breath as a man descended the stairs into the basement. Immediately she picked up on his beating heart, but the smell of his blood didn’t send her into a bloodthirsty rage as the old blood splatters did. His blood didn’t exactly smell off like her new blood did, but it also didn’t smell like food. What _did_ smell like food were the four blood bags he was holding in one hand, and without conscious thought, the girl found herself at the bars once more, arm stretching through the bars in an effort to grab the bags. The man stopped just out of her reach and arched an eyebrow.

“Give,” she demanded, her voice a low, raspy growl as she made a grasping motion at the hand holding what she currently desired. The man arched one dark brow but made no move to give her what she wanted. She snarled at this, pressing even closer to the bars, but still, her fingers fell just short of what she wanted. “ _Give_.”

“Back up, first,” the man finally spoke, but in her current state, his voice only grated at her nerves.

“No. You give now,” she hissed, making more grabbing motions at the bags. The other brow rose, both disappearing into his hairline.

“You’re awfully entitled, considering you’re in a cage,” he drawled. His words finally made the girl turn her gaze on him, lips pulling back fully to reveal her fangs as she hissed at him. The man remained completely unphased by her show of aggression. Dimly, she realized that she recognized him. He was the wolf who had carried her down here; the one who had apologized and reassured her when she had been screaming and thrashing against her leather bindings. She had almost thought she had dreamed that part, but apparently not. At the moment, she didn’t really care who he was. He was keeping her from her food.

“Give me, or I will tear out _your_ throat instead,” she threatened, pulling her arms back and gripping the bars instead. The sturdy metal groaned as she rattled the bars, but it held fast.

“Back against the wall first, Princess,” the wolf insisted, crossing his arms and staring at her with impassive blue eyes. “I’ve been bitten by numerous baby vamps in the past and I’m not about to have that happen again,” he added. Marinette hesitated and the wolf continued. “I will feed you, but not until you do as I say.”

The newborn hesitated a moment longer, but finally, her need for the blood won out and she slowly backed away to hover near the wall. The wolf wasted no more time, approaching quickly and tossing the three bags through the bars, before backpedaling a healthy distance away. Marinette was on them in an instant, a feral growl escaping her as she tore open the first bag and poured it unceremoniously down her throat. The blood was like a balm to her inflamed throat, soothing away the ache like aloe vera on a burn. The other three bags met similar fates, and only when the last few drops of the fourth bag met her tongue did she finally sit back on her heels with a ragged sigh of relief. The ache was still there, but it was dull and barely noticeable now that she had drunk her fill.

“Better?” The wolf asked from his spot just outside her reach through the bars. Marinette flinched, not having realized he was still there through the haze of bloodlust, and slowly awareness returned to her muddled mind. Looking down at herself, she found her hands, arms, and clothing stained red from the blood that hadn’t made it into her mouth due to her haste. She didn’t have to look in a mirror to know the lower half of her face and her neck were in a similar state. She looked like someone straight out of a horror movie. Shifting her gaze towards the mangled plastic bags laying before her, still tainted pink from their previous contents, she took a shuddering breath that ended as a high pitched whine.

“Oh God,” she murmured softly. “Oh, God. Oh my _God_.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” the wolf edged closer warily, his voice resuming the gentle tone he had taken when she had first been brought down here.

“Wh-what… what have I done?” She whispered, hardly paying the man any attention. “What have I become?”

“Easy, there. You couldn’t help it. The bloodlust gets really bad in the first few days,” the man tried to reason, but Marinette shook her head, rejecting his words.

“N-no. Oh God, no. I… I drank _blood_ like...like some kind of _Monster_ ,” she whimpered, her blood-crusted hands finding a home in her hair, pulling at the loose locks with increasing violence. Distantly, she noted that someone had undone her ponytails while she was passed out, but the thought was fleeting and quickly dismissed.

“You aren’t a monster,” the wolf drew closer still, his movements cautious. “Marinette. That’s your name, isn’t it? You are _not_ a monster. This isn’t your fault, and your actions were perfectly normal. You’re just going through the transformation, and it’s going to take a few days to adjust but this crazed reaction to blood will pass,” he said firmly.

“B-but, but I…”

“It isn’t your fault, Marinette. None of this is your fault,” he promised. “You can’t help what they did to you.”

Marinette met his eyes, desperation reflecting in her gaze, and all she wanted to do was believe him. But then she looked back down at herself, at the blood splattered cement, her blood stained clothing and skin, and all she could think was _monster._ Because Witches and Humans didn’t awaken from trance-like states and find themselves covered in blood. And true, she hadn’t killed a human in her quest to feed, but she would eventually. It was inevitable. The bloodlust may fade, but it would never go away completely, and she would have the urge to hunt and kill humans for the rest of her life, until the moment she died. That was how it worked. That was how her twin sister died, at the hands of a vampire, a _monster_ who couldn’t control themselves and who took Bridgette’s life as a result. They had only been seventeen at the time and now… now Marinette was the very creature that had stolen her sister’s life far too soon. The wolf was still talking, trying to reassure her, but Marinette was no longer listening. Wallowing in her grief for what she had lost and what she had become, she curled up in a ball on the bloodstained floor of her cell and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that some of these chapters are going to be angsty af? The first few especially, as I want to really drive home how much this change would affect Marinette. Keeping in mind, that Marinette comes from a family of Witches who has made it their life mission to help people, not hurt them, and that her twin sister, the person she is physically, mentally, and emotionally closest too, was brutally murdered by a vampire when they were seventeen (which you will get more info on as we progress). Marinette has these very clear views on what vampires are, what they stand for, and so there is going to be a lot of self-hatred and reflecting in the first few chapters as she struggles to come to terms with the loss of her humanity. Lemme know What You Think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme Know What You Think! Kudos and Comments are more than appreciated ;)


End file.
